the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985
=Scan of article & front page= =Editable text of article= Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus By Delice Gan Three men in Singapore have been found to have the virus believed to cause Aids. A Health Ministry statement yesterday said the three men, all homosexuals, had "positive screening tests for antibodies to HTLV-III virus" which were detected during a study of high-risk groups. Evidence has shown that the HTLV-III virus - human T-cell lymphotrophic virus type III - is the likely cause of acquired immune deficiency syndrome, or Aids. Aids is a severe cellular immune deficiency which leaves the body defenceless against diseases. Researchers are still looking for a vac cine against the virus. The ministry has said that, clinically, the men do not have Aids. They are now “under medical evaluation and close surveillance". Sources said the men’s blood samples were sent to the United States for verification of the presence of the virus. The men, said to be Singaporeans, are now attending the Sexually Transmitted Diseases Clinic at Middle Road Hospital, but it is understood that they may be warded in the Communicable Disease Centre (the former Middleton Hospital) tomorrow. The ministry statement came in response to a query by The Straits Times about these cases. The Straits Times first learnt of them last week when medical staff of the Communicable Disease Centre were alerted to receive the patients this week. Spread by sexual contact It is understood that there is some apprehension among the centre’s staff about having to deal with these patients. They have approached their union for help in obtaining the ministry’s assurances that all precautions will be taken. The ministry has advised the public that Aids is not spread by ordinary social contact. The statement says: “Aids is spread by close intimate sexual contact. It is not spread in ordinary activities of school, employment, public transport or places of entertainment.” Meanwhile, the ministry has issued a booklet on Aids to all hospitals, including private ones. It is expected that the booklet will also be sent to doctors in the private sector as well. The booklet includes guidelines for healthcare workers and professionals handling suspected cases, as well as a definition of the disease. Middle Road Hospital will be holding a series of talks on Aids for doctors of outpatient clinics and for general practitioners. Some studies have shown that only about 10 per cent of homosexual men with the virus develop Aids within two to five years. Others in the high-risk groups are heterosexual men with multiple partners, drug addicts who inject themselves and haemophiliacs (people with a hereditary disorder which can lead to uncontrollable bleeding). Screening tests for these groups will soon be available at Middle Road Hospital. The hospital also offers Aids counselling services, as well as counselling on sexually-transmitted diseases. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles